


Alternate ending

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: How Resident evil 0 should have REALLY ended





	Alternate ending

Billy and Rebecca managed to get outside in time, outside to freedom... And heart break. 

Rebecca watched Billy as he looked at the view before him, "What now?" she asked him and he turned to face her, "well I will be hunted down now so I gotta keep on the run unless you want to do your job and hand me over?" he put his hands down to the side and looked in her eyes, "your choice, princess"  
Rebecca folded her arms before finally making a decision, "I'm sorry Billy" and with that she took his arm with the handcuff on and raised the cuff that was dangling off the chain before putting her hand in it and snapping it shut, so they were linked, "Rebecca?!" Billy exclaimed and she giggled, "there! No choices.. You have to stay with me now!" and Billy pulled a expression of mock horror, "great! Just what I needed" he sarcastically said but held her hand before adding, "come on little girl" and began to walk away with her

**Author's Note:**

> The author is now throwing up rainbows.   
> Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
